


If You Want To Be Happy

by ikkiM



Series: Jaime/Brienne Ficlets, Drabbles, Thoughts, Sentences...Maybe Even a Haiku [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Frosting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAGirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/gifts).



> For JustAGirl24. She gives into my demands for frosting.

Brienne looked down at her wedding dress, now torn and stained with blue frosting. She looked at the cake smeared across the table. She looked at the DJ, Ron Connington, lying on the floor, nose bleeding like a faucet. She looked at the guests, staring awkwardly at the scene before them. She heard the song still playing its happy tune while Sansa frantically tried to figure out how to make the music stop. She knew the words. _If you want to be happy for the rest of your life, never make a pretty woman your wife, if you want my personal point of view, get an ugly girl to marry you._ She looked at Jaime, cake covering his tux, blood on his knuckles. Jaime. Her husband. And she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song [If You Want To Be Happy by Jimmy Soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NF5XU-k2Vk%E2%80%9D). I warn you that once you listen to it, you will sing it all day.
> 
> Thank you to [MotherofFirkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofFirkins/pseuds/MotherofFirkins) for the wonderful ideas and [Vana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana/works) for the beta. Love your silly faces.


End file.
